


About Damn Time

by TiredBisexual



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Pining, Rafael loves Sonny, mutal pinining, sonny loves rafael, the squad are fed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredBisexual/pseuds/TiredBisexual
Summary: Sonny loves RafaelRafael loves SonnyThe squad are seriously fed up of their flirting





	About Damn Time

About Damn Time.

 

When Rafael first met Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr, he irritated Rafael. Sonny had the most ridiculous accent, ridiculous moustache and everything about him just irritated Rafael.

However, 3 years later Rafael found himself staring at the detective, he wanted to be around him every second of every day and this annoyed him. Rafael Barba did not get crushes like a teenage boy and he certainly didnt get crushes on a detective from Staten Island who was 10 years younger than him.

 

When Sonny had first met Barba, he was instantly attracted to the man, the way he handled himself in court, the way he dressed, the way  he would do anything to get justice for the victims. 3 years later, Sonny was in deep, too deep. He hated how obvious his crush was. The squad teased him about it. " oh just spoke to your boyfriend Barba" Amanda would say. Sonny would get defensive but secretly he hoped, he hoped maybe one day Rafael Barba would be his boyfriend.

 

Everything changed one day when after a hard case, the squad went out for drinks. Rafael had one too many, he was staring, staring hard at the detective and that was the final straw, Olivia couldnt take this anymore, "Just ask him out" Liv said. Rafael attempted to look shocked " who are you on about?"."Dont play dumb Rafa, Carisi, he's had a hard time with this case, he could use a friend" said Liv. Rafael wanted too, oh god did he want to just hold Carisi and comfort him but he didnt want to let Liv know she was right about his feelings for her detective, so he replied with " Me and Carisi are barely friends, we're just colleagues". Liv glared at him, so thats when Rafael found himself walking over to Sonny. " Can i buy you a drink Carisi?" Rafael finally said. " Thought  youd never ask counsellor. Sonny replied flirtatiously. 

It was 11pm and they were back in Sonny's apartment, I  shouldnt be here, Rafael  thought. Carisi was drunk and Rafael was tipsy. "am i boring you councellor?" Sonny chuckled. " You never bore me Carisi" said Rafael, his voice barely a whisper. Sonny looked at him, put his hand on Rafael's knee, he leaned in and he kissed him. Rafael felt stiff against his lips, he pulled back in shock. " shit, Barba, im sorry" Sonny babbled. " i should go" Rafael said and before you knew it he was out the door. Sonny was left sitting there, alone. " How could i be so stupid?" He thought to himself.

" Whats wrong with you huh?" Amanda asked him the next day at work. " i kissed Barba" Sonny blurted out. Amanda looked at him  in shock.  "About time!" she shouted. Sonny looked at her confused. " oh come on Sonny, we all know how you feel about Barba and we know how he feels about you" Sonny was even more confused, "how he feels about me?" Sonny asked, shocked. " He doesnt feel anything for me Amanda, i kissed him and he couldnt get out of there fast enough" Sonny pouted. 

" Hey Carisi, i need you to drop these files to Barba" Liv shouted. He looked at the squad, begging them to swap with him, but they were all to busy to save Carisi from embarrassing himself even more in front of Barba.  Sonny dreaded knocking on the door, he braced himself. He could handle this. " Hey counsellor, just handing you these files from Liv" Sonny said avoiding Barba's eyes. " Carisi, hi, thanks" Rafael said, he looked at Sonny, he looked upset. Rafael knew he needed to explain himself. " Sonny, about last night.." Rafael started " look Babra its fine, you dont feel the same way, ill get over it" Sonny interupted. " I hope not.." Rafael said, Sonny looked at him, confused. Rafael continued " i hope you dont, get over it. Sonny, god, im sorry for running out like that. Dont think i dont want you, cos god i do, so much. ive thought nothing but kissing you for three years" Rafael rambled. Sonny looked at the man in shock, he couldnt believe what he was hearing. " But, Sonny, you were drunk and i wasnt sober.. i didnt want our first kiss, our first time to be like that". Sonny didnt know what to say, just looked at him in shock. " Go out with me" Sonny blurted out . " thought youd never ask Detective" Rafael replied. When Sonny walked back in to the precinct he was glowing. He knocked on Liv's door, " hey boss, can i take Friday off?, i have a date" Liv looked at him and smiled " only if you tell me that your date is with a certain ADA" Sonny chuckled and nodded. "Friday is yours Carisi" Liv said smiling at the detective. Liv looked down at her phone, a text. **Barba** \- Thanks, I owe you a drink x

Liv chuckled to herself,she texted him a reply

" You owe me, 3 years worth of drinks, for putting up with your pining ;) x"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so go easy on me...  
> Id like to apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes


End file.
